1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for examining the electrochemical effects of in vivo metal implants causing allergic symptoms and/or inflammation in a living organism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent research has demonstrated that metal implants in living organism can cause allergic symptoms as a result of ionic migration from the metal alloys implanted in vivo toward the living tissues. These migrated ions easily connect to protein bodies at the temperature of the human body. As a result, in the organism already implanted with metal, allergic symptoms can appear, i.e. local or long-distance mucosal and cutaneous reactions, eczema, dermatitis, dermatosis, etc. Under certain circumstances, this effect can cause extraordinary serious altercations, and the risk exists until the anaphylactogemic factor, i.e. the metal implants which can be dental prosthesis, filling of a tooth, screw, nail, etc., is removed from the organism.
HU-PS 192 218 describes a method and apparatus for exploring and examining such effects. By use of the mentioned apparatus and method, potential difference is measured between the implanted metal alloys and, at the same time, ion currents effected by the potential difference are measured in vivo in the neighboring soma tissues. For making the measurement, a specially formed measuring probe is applied, the current values are measured by a current/potential (I/U) converter connected to the measuring probe, and by a signal processing unit connected thereto, then displayed.
It has been found in practice that during the application of the mentioned known apparatus, the ion migration causing the harmful effects cannot be explored to the extent necessary. During the application, it has been also demonstrated that the measured values cannot be reproduced consistently, and that the measurements obtained are influenced by numerous parameters and by chance as well. Also, the measuring unit is embedded in a relatively large instrument case, so that its application becomes difficult. A further problem is that more than one person is required to perform the measurement, to accomplish suitable location of the probes and their connection, and for reading the measured values on the instrument.
WO 89100400 describes a solution where the reference electrode is integral part of the apparatus and, as such, the reference electrode cannot be releasably connected to the apparatus. Neither the reference electrode, nor the measuring electrode can be made as a disposable article.
A further serious disadvantage of both mentioned solutions is to meet the requirements of hygienic regulations, which, considering the spreading of the newer epidemic-like diseases, become increasingly strict with respect to handling of instruments and apparatuses used during medical treatment. In the case of this known solution, the sterilization of the apparatus embedded in the instrument cannot be operated in accordance with the regulations.